


Steal Your Heart Away

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Heist, M/M, Multi, Purple Hawke, jewel thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Hawke and Fenris are partners in love and partners in crime, a pair of notorious jewel thieves carrying out a swathe of heists across Thedas. But then they meet fellow thief Sebastian Vael, who quickly steals Fenris's heart, along with the loot.





	Steal Your Heart Away

**Author's Note:**

> Who gave you eyes like that?  
> Said you could keep them?  
> I don't know how to act  
> Or if I should be leaving  
> I'm running out of time  
> Going out of my mind  
> I need to tell you something  
> \- "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen

It's an unspoken rule between them to discuss only frivolous topics on the drive there.

Fenris isn't certain whether this came from habit or from conscious decision, but it's become a part of their ritual. It's something they need, really. Sharing these little moments of silliness keeps them both calm and grounded, a necessary state of mind for a heist; and with as difficult and as trying as their lives are, seizing pieces of light-hearted pleasure when they can is something they both need.

And so it is that presently Garrett Hawke, looking handsome as ever in his dark red leather motorcycle jacket, is driving their tinted-windowed, unmarked black van, while going on impassionedly about the correct pairings of pancakes and different flavors of ice cream. Riding shotgun and clad all in black, Fenris listens with a fond smile as Hawke explains to him that fruit-filled pancakes require a creamy accompaniment such as butter pecan, whereas chocolate chip pancakes must be paired with something caramel, but of course nothing compares to the melange of flavors that is cinnamon, maple, and vanilla.

"My point being, of course, that this is what we should eat tomorrow," says Hawke in conclusion.

"If it would make you happy, then I am not opposed," Fenris replies with a soft chuckle.

Hawke flashes him a delighted grin, and Fenris's cheeks grow warm. Out of everything that's happened to him in his new life so far, meeting Hawke has been the best and most important thing. Sometimes Fenris believes he might do anything for him, so profound is the depth of their affection.

As Hawke pulls into their planned parking spot a block away from the Calenhad History Museum, they do the most important part of their pre-heist ritual.

"I love you," Hawke says, his golden eyes warm and soft like melted honey.

"And I love you," is Fenris's response before their mouths meet in a kiss.

If anything were to happen, if something were to go wrong during the heist, then at least these words were spoken.

"Good luck," Hawke adds and pecks another kiss on Fenris's lips. Then he pulls out his laptop, while Fenris exits the van and takes his position.

Communicating through wireless ear pieces, Hawke signals him once Hawke has dismantled and overridden the security cameras, replacing their feed with a loop. That's when Fenris activates his lyrium markings, his whole body turning into a silver blur, and he ghosts through the museum wall.

There are many things Fenris enjoys about being a thief. He loves the thrill of adventure, the adrenaline rush, Hawke of course, but he especially loves the inherent defiance.

These lyrium markings were branded onto him back when he was a slave in Tevinter, when he was a treasure to be displayed as a symbol of his master Danarius's power, no different from the priceless artifacts and art on exhibit here in the darkened museum Fenris currently walks through. But he escapes, and now he uses the powers inflicted on him to steal jewels and art from magisters and mages who use their magic to control and subjugate those like him. He undercuts the rich nobles across Thedas who simper in daylight but in the shadows fund the slave trade. His markings are now his own tool to take wealth from the powerful, the people who take life and dignity and everything from people like him.

Fenris is not theirs to control any longer, and this is his way of fighting back.

It was Hawke who suggested their career as jewel thieves. They'd first met shortly after Hawke had left an international smuggling syndicate run by an elf named Athenril, and Hawke still had his contacts and underworld expertise to set them in business. Their partnership soon turned into something more, although Fenris was hesitant at first. Still pursued by hunters Danarius sends to try to recapture him, Fenris did not believe anyone would wish to live a life on the run with him, but Hawke was able to convince him of his sincerity.

Years later, they're still together, partners in love and partners in crime, moving from place to place across Thedas for heists like the one tonight.

It's a beautiful prize they're after tonight: a priceless sapphire and lyrium necklace dating back to the ancient time when the Imperium ruled Ferelden. The jewels are currently and temporarily on loan to the museum from a powerful mage at Kinloch Hold, so tonight is Fenris's one and only chance to steal it.

He moves swiftly and silently through the museum corridors like a lyrium ghost, and he carefully eludes notice from the security guards. Hawke, with all of his technical saboteur skills, watches through the hacked security cameras and warns Fenris when they're too close.

An artifact this ancient and valuable, however, is protected by magical security measures as well as mundane, but that is where Fenris's skill set comes in handy. A Templar friend of Hawke's named Bryant once taught Fenris to channel his lyrium into magic-countering abilities, which Fenris does so now, sending out a pulse of nullifying energy in a variation of a Templar's cleanse. His markings allow him to sense that the spells surrounding the glass case holding the necklace are gone, and he moves forward to break into the case.

Wait. What is that?

Fenris pauses, noticing a nearby device, a blend of magic and technology with a motion sensor he had very nearly triggered. _Venhedis._ This was not listed in the security plans he and Hawke had looked over. He tries another cleanse, but the magic is too powerful and remains unaffected. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he debates how to proceed.

To make matters worse, he hears Hawke's voice, undercut with worry, over his earpiece. "I just spotted an unconscious security guard. Someone took the time to tie him up. I'm pretty sure we have company."

Before Fenris can respond, the magical device shatters from an arrow, of all things. Whipping around, Fenris discovers the very company Hawke mentioned. The man is all in black, with russet hair and full lips curved into an angelic smile, and in his hands he's holding a bow -- an actual fucking bow. What the hell? The newcomer advances, but he does not nock another arrow to his bow, nor does he aim a weapon at Fenris.

"Impressive," Fenris remarks.

"Thank you, and good evening," the man says with a polite bow of his head and a very sexy accent, "or very early morning, I suppose."

In a power move, Fenris phases his hand and arm through the glass, reaches into the case, and pulls out the necklace, all while never taking his eyes off the approaching stranger.

"How do you do?" the man continues in the same affable manner.

"I've been better," Fenris deadpans. This close he can see how stunningly handsome the man is, with a pair of brilliant blue eyes so bright that they seem to pierce through him. It's very... distracting.

"I must admit that you're rather impressive yourself. That's a very handy trick of yours, if you'll pardon the terrible pun."

A huff of laughter escapes Fenris despite his better judgement. By now they're close enough so as to be almost touching, just a hairsbreadth apart. Dimly Fenris can hear Hawke asking him what's happening, but it's difficult to pay attention to anything outside those beautiful eyes.

"What's your name?" asks the man.

Fenris scoffs. "You can't expect me to divulge that!"

His smile widens. "Not in the habit of giving out personal details to tall, dark, and handsome strangers, are ye?"

"Someone has a high opinion of himself," Fenris snorts.

With an intense look, the man says, "If you knew me, you would know how very untrue that is. But I shall bid ye goodnight." He turns and leaves.

For a moment Fenris finds it hard to breathe, like he's drowning in the memory of that gaze, sparkling and sapphire just like the stolen necklace -- _the necklace Fenris now realizes the stranger took from him and got away with._

Suddenly an alarm blares, and Fenris is jolted out of his stupor.

"Fuck!" he exclaims.

"Fenris, the cameras went black! Where are you?!" Hawke shouts at him through the ear piece. "I'm coming to get you!"

Fenris snaps into action, phasing through walls, running toward his exit. In the distance he can hear security guards yelling. "Stay where you are! I'm on my way!" he tells Hawke.

Sprinting through the last wall, Fenris hurries to the curb and practically dives into the waiting van. Hawke pulls away, tires screeching.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asks.

Fenris nods, too breathless to speak.

"Did you get it?"

He shakes his head, silently cursing his competition.

=====

The next day, in the late morning just before noon, Fenris awakens to the welcoming and homey smell of pancakes and coffee. Running fingers through his salt-white hair in order to smooth down his bed head, Fenris climbs out of bed and saunters over to the other side of their motel room, where Hawke is eating breakfast in his flannel pajamas.

"Good morning, love," says Hawke with an easy smile, and he hands Fenris a mug of coffee. He gestures to the plates of syrup-soaked pancakes topped haphazardly with vanilla ice cream on the table before him. "I got us breakfast."

"Thank you," Fenris replies, taking a grateful sip of his cofee (black with lots of sugar, as per Fenris's preference). Rather than taking the chair next to Hawke's, Fenris chooses to seat himself upon Hawke's lap instead, cuddling up against him.

Despite everything they've been through, it's a good morning, being here together, being happy, and Fenris brings his lips to Hawke's for an affectionate kiss, which Hawke does not hesitate to return. Hawke's lips and tongue are sticky from maple syrup and ice cream, so the kiss is hot and sweet, which is perfectly characteristic of Hawke, Fenris thinks to himself.

After licking some stray drops of maple syrup from Hawke's chin, Fenris settles back down on Hawke's lap and steals a forkful of his pancakes.

"Did you really just lick syrup off my beard?"

"Perhaps."

"You're gross," teases Hawke with a laugh.

"Says the man who drips syrup onto his beard," Fenris deadpans, and Hawke laughs again before pressing another sticky-sweet kiss onto Fenris's cheek.

"So about last night," Hawke begins tentatively.

Immediately Fenris's mood sours. "I had it in my hand. He took it from my very grasp! He will not get away with this," Fenris insists, stabbing his fork into the pancakes angrily.

"It's alright, love," Hawke reassures him. "We're ok with money for now, and we still have the Montsimmard job coming up."

But it isn't about the money. It's the principle of the thing!

"Do you know who he was?" asks Hawke.

"No," Fenris mutters, "but I intend to find out."

=====

He asks their mutual friend Isabela a week later when they meet her in a Denerim dive bar. Isabela has as many criminal contacts as their fence Varric Tethras. While Hawke heads to another table in order to say hello to an old friend, Fenris describes the encounter to Isabela and sees her eyes light up.

"You know him then?"

"Sorry, sweet thing, but client-fence confidentiality."

"You're his fence?" Fenris raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Shit." Isabela frowns at her drink.

"Please. I need to find him." Fenris winces at what sounds like desperation in his voice.

Isabela sighs and signals the waitress for another whiskey. "Alright, his name is Sebastian Vael. Part of a prominent Starkhaven family. He was a real wild child in his youth; I wish I'd known him then. His parents cut him off, and he disappeared until last year, when he started living out his Robin Hood fantasies."

Fenris sips his wine, turning this information over in his mind. Not what he expected...

"He asked about you, you know," Isabela remarks casually, but there's a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Fenris feigns disinterest and refuses to think about why that revelation made his heartbeat quicken.

Isabela is interrupted from responding by a very drunk Hawke, who comes up and flings his arms around their shoulders. "Guys, guys!" he says in a stage whisper. "Beer is so good! It's delicious and so good! Love it! Love beer!"

Isabela rolls her eyes, and Fenris giggles at Hawke's expense. "How many have you had?" Fenris asks.

Hawke shrugs. "Dunno. Lost count. Beer is the best! Wait, no, Fenris is the best! Love you, Fenris!" He very sloppily smooches Fenris's cheek before stumbling toward the counter for another drink.

Fenris watches him fondly until Isabela disrupts his throughts by inquiring, "So what does Hawke think about you getting dewy-eyed asking after another man?"

"It isn't like that," Fenris insists, scowling.

Isabela gives him an unconvinced look and sips her whiskey. "Whatever you say, kitten."

"It isn't!"

"Mm-hmm."

=====

Sebastian Vael. Fenris searches this name on the internet and discovers a number of tabloid scandals from several years back. His breath catches when he sees a pictures with those stunning eyes, bright and blazing with angers, glaring at the camera.

Fenris quickly closes the browser tab.

=====

Orlais is not Tevinter, as any Orlesian would be quick to point out, but it seems similar enough to Fenris. Both have the same corrupt upper class with their scheming, poisonous smiles, and backstabbing politics. It makes Fenris feel sick to be here.

It wasn't easy to procure two invitations to this ball, but Varric was able to manage it for them. So here Hawke and Fenris are, mingling among the elite of Montsimmard and the imperious attendees from Val Royeaux.

Even dressed up in a suit, Fenris stands out uncomfortably, and he knows that some of the nobles here must recognize him as Danarius's former pet. There's no way to fully conceal the markings, especially the ones on his chin (not even heavy makeup could cover them up, as he'd learned the hard way during his first year on the run). By morning Danarius will undoubtedly have learned that Fenris was here, which is why Isabela has a private plane waiting for him and Hawke to take them out of Orlais as soon as they leave the chateau.

The risks of this high profile job will be worth it for the prize, however. The famous Jewel of the Ether, a treasure of the Resolutionist mages commissioned by Imperial magisters, is secreted away in the upper levels of the chateau. To steal away a precious jewel of the magisters right out from under the noses of their Orlesian counterparts will be quite a victory for Fenris. He and Hawke have been planning this job for months.

Fenris checks over the music schedule listed on his dance card and then slides it back into his pocket. The timing must be perfect in order to pull this off. He accepts the flute of champagne Hawke brings him but takes no more than a sip. There can be no distractions tonight.

"May I have the next dance?"

Well, fuck.

Shoulders stiff, Fenris turns to see Sebastian Vael looking dazzlingly handsome all in white with a burnished gold tie.

"It's good to see you again, particularly in more agreeable circumstances," says Sebastian, chuckling softly. Fenris hates what a charming laugh it is and hates how instantly and compelling drawn he feels to this infuriatingly competent fellow thief.

All thoughts in his head have turned to static, and he cannot come up with an excuse to turn down Sebastian's offer, so wordlessly he lets Sebastian lead him onto the dance floor. Sebastian immediately sweeps Fenris into the waltz, in perfect timing to the music. They dance in silence for a while, until Fenris gathers the strength to speak.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Fenris murmurs.

"Nor I you," Sebastian replies smoothly, "but it is a pleasant surprise."

There are dozens of questions Fenris wishes to ask him, like why he stole the jewels from Fenris, why he became this kind of thief in the first place, why he keeps making Fenris feel so flustered, but instead he says, "Fenris. My name is Fenris."

"I know." Sebastian smiles mirthlessly.

Fenris sighs. "Isabela told you. _Kaffas._ "

"No. No, she didn't."

"What?" Alarm bells are ringing in Fenris's head, especially since Sebastian does not elaborate.

When the dance ends, Sebastian holds on to Fenris's hand and says, "I must say goodbye, but it was very much a pleasure to see you again."

Then, with Fenris's lyrium-marked hand still entwined in his own and in a move straight out of a chivalrous romance story, Sebastian draws it to his lips -- those full, maddeningly beautiful lips -- and presses a kiss to the back of Fenris's hand. As his heartbeat pounds loudly enough to drown out all other sounds, Fenris forgets how to breathe.

Sebastian disappears into the throng of party-goers, and Fenris turns to see Hawke sipping champagne and watching Fenris with an indecipherable look on his face.

Soon enough, however, it's time to make their move. Hawke pulls out a small tablet and hacks into the chateau's security system, while Fenris makes his way to the powder room and there ghosts through the wall. His face is flushed, and his pulse is still racing as he hurries through the chateau, ducking into walls as needed to evade notice from passersby.

Fenris must not let himself be distracted by thoughts of Sebastian! He's too close, too at risk, and he needs to focus.

But his blood turns to ice within his veins when he sees that the lock to the vault has already been picked open.

_"Venhedis!"_

The Jewel of the Ether is gone from its designated receptacle, and in its place lies Fenris's dance card.

He gingerly picks up the card to find an address written on the back, along with the initials S.V., and he slips it into his pocket with another curse.

=====

The address turns out to be for a soup kitchen run by a small convent of Chantry nuns in the slums of Starkhaven.

Fenris stares at it for some time before entering. The sisters have a small chapel in the back of the building, and it's there, sitting in the pew praying before the statue of Andraste, that Fenris locates Sebastian Vael. Taking a seat beside him, Fenris waits for him to finish his prayer.

"You came. I wasn't certain you would," Sebastian begins, relief in his voice.

Fenris nods. "I came."

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here."

"The thought did cross my mind, yes," Fenris says dryly.

Sebastian closes his eyes. "I know who you are, Fenris."

"So you said."

"My parents had business in Tevinter. I remember seeing you... back then. I wasn't certain it was you at first when I met you in Ferelden, but well, you're very remarkable." Sebastian then opens his lovely eyes and turns his piercing gaze to Fenris. "You've come a long way, living now as a free man, living as you wish. You're incredible, and I-- I admire you very much.

"And I too have changed from the man I was. I don't know if you remember me from Tevinter or if you looked into my past, but I did some bad things and a lot of stupid things, and I don't want you to think of me as the person I used to be, the person who watched you suffer and did nothing to help you. I want you to know me as who I am now."

Sebastian gestures to their surroundings. "When my family cut me off and kicked me out, I had nowhere to go. I had so much anger, and I came close to destroying myself. The sisters here gave me shelter, helped me get back on my feet. I owe them everything. Several months ago they contacted me and informed me that their funding had been cut off, that they too would soon be turned out with nowhere to go, and that the people who come here -- the people who are desperate and in need like I once was -- would no longer have help.

"I didn't want to be the man who stood by and did nothing any longer. The things I stole, the money from them was to keep this place from closing altogether. The funding is divided up among different foundations and subsidiaries so as not to trace back to my and my illegal actions, but it's all that's supporting them, along with several other places like this throughout the Free Marches.

"That's who I am now, someone who tries to do what he can. I never meant to humiliate you or upset you or anything of the sort by taking your marks. At first I thought it was sheer coincidence that I ran into you, but now... Now I wonder if the Maker were guiding our paths back together."

There's silence between them when Sebastian finishes his speech, and Fenris thinks over what all of this means.

"Why are you telling me this?" he murmurs at last.

"You know why." Sebastian's voice is soft and tender.

Fenris's face heats. He does know why. But then he thinks of Hawke -- sweet, doting, adoring Hawke -- and shakes his head.

"I can't," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian is obviously disappointed, but he nods. "I understand."

=====

When Fenris returns to the motel room, he wraps his arms around Hawke and tells him everything. Hawke listens silently with that same indecipherable expression he had at the ball in Montsimmard.

At the end, Hawke quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "You told him no? But you really like him."

Fenris reaches out to caress Hawke's face reassuringly. "I do," he says, "but I'm with you, and that means something. I love you, Garrett."

Hawke smiles sweetly. "I know you do. I could never doubt your feelings for me. But you were deprived of so much, and you deserve to feel every pleasure and every possible happiness. I want you to be happy, Fenris; that's what I want more than anything in the world. So if that means getting involved with him, then you have my blessing."

His spirits soaring, Fenris gapes at his lover in astonishment. "You'd do that for me?"

Hawke nods. "Absolutely." He pulls Fenris close and kisses his brow. Then with a smirk he adds, "Besides, have you _seen_ how pretty he is? That man has been blessed by the Maker!"

Fenris laughs, his green eyes shining.

=====

A few nights later, Hawke pulls their black van to the curb and turns to Fenris for their pre-heist ritual.

"I love you."

"I love you so much." Fenris smiles and kisses Hawke affectionately. Then he slips out of the van and ghosts into the mansion.

The Gem of Keroshek. For such a famed jewel of the Free Marches, it's stored in a laughably easy to crack safe.

But instead of taking it, Fenris pauses and waits.

He'd sent a text to Isabela, who assured him that she'd passed it on, of the gem, a date, and a time. Now he holds his breath and hopes.

Soon, barely audible footsteps approach behind him. Fenris's face lights up in a smile, and he calls out, "You came."

"I did," Sebastian replies. "You're here for the Gem of Keroshek?"

Fenris turns to him. "Technically yes, but truth be told, I'm here for something more important."

And then he closes the distance between them, raises his mouth to Sebastian's, and kisses him deeply. Sebastian hesitates for but a moment and then kisses him back fervently, making Fenris go weak at the knees, with butterflies in his stomach, and similar heartfelt cliches. Sebastian pulls back to smile beatifically at him before kissing him again.

=====

Eight months later, Fenris awakens in their apartment. He rolls out of bed and kisses Hawke, who's in the kitchen dishing up pancakes for breakfast, and then he goes to Sebastian and kisses him.

Sebastian brings them each their preferred morning drink (black coffee with lots of sugar for Fenris, coffee with steamed milk for Hawke, and tea with honey for himself) and exchanges a kiss with Hawke.

Fenris takes a sip of his coffee and then smiles at both of his lovers. "I have an idea for our next jewel to steal."


End file.
